Ship of Fools Chapter 28:Subarashii Story
Chapter 28-The Past Page 1 Drake being serve a glass of rum. *Drake:Ahh.Nice rum you got here.Is it from the loot you guys stole from the Glowing Island?Ahh it's funny how you guys end up to be one crew when you guys just met coincedentally.Well about that Island.A story i was told that brought me and my crew here and.Also the link why you guys could be involve. 8 years ago. The revoultionaries landed on Glowing Island. *Dragon:We're here.This island.We shouldn't go on raid them like we use to.This is a peaceful country.The King would rather have a simple negotiation.And I would like to do that.It's not use to lose our man here.They're one of the strongest Kingdom in around the Grand Line. *Ivancov:AHH iv you say so.Dragon.Where shall we sat up camp. *Dragon:You decide it with the others.I shall make my move to the castle now. *12 years old Nova Blade:Can i come with you? *Ivankov:No you stay here.AS strong as you are.You're still young.Kuma will go vih him.As for you Nova you follow me.Let's set up camp. Dragon jump of from their ship and make his move towards the castle of Glowing Island. *Dragon:Iam going alone.Kuma stay here help Ivankov looking after for this brat.And You guys go find some stock for our next voyage. Page 2 The other Revolutionaries leave the ship in search of food supplies and water source.Meanwhile *Nova Blada:Iam bored.Let me go out and look around.I can help you recruit young children?How about that? *Inazuma standing behind Nova Blade drinking a glass of red wine:Let him go have some fun Ivankov.It's not like we need his help here.Go go Nova Blade.Run free.Woohooo *Ivankov nods:Anotver thinf you should not pick a fight oz bully any one.We'ze coming here to make peace.zememerd that oke Nova-Boy! Nova Blade nods,smile and put his right leg forward and run out from the ship's cabin. *Ivankov:You there.Iv he iz not all blur and stuvid i would let him run alone.But please can you keev an eye on him! Page 3 At the backyard of the castle.King Toil cycling with his sons.King Toil a very largeman.Well built.Hair combed to the back.Wearing a shirt with A Long fur cape and pants with boots.Pants tuck inside boot. *King Toil:So you did came as you said ehh?Dragon?Welli thought i was just a threat.Well you're brave to come here alone. King Toil looks down on his two kids.Prince Herkun and Prince Yuri.The then 15 years old Boss Herkun and his younger brother Prince Yuri,10 *Prince Yuri pulling on his father's pants.:What's happening papa?Who is this man? *King Toil:Herkun bring your brother inside or go to the market.Ask Uncle Nezam to follow you. *Boss Herkun nods and hold Yuri's hand and ran toward their bicycle:Another thing dad.Should i inform Dastar dad? *King Toil:NO!Don't.He's busy with his work.This is contries business. Page 4. The market place.A chinatown like market. *A man selling fruits:Get our glowing fruits for only B5 an 10 for B25. The market is full of exotic things.All of them have the special glow which the island is known for. Nova Blade looking at some necklace beads. *Nova Blade:This is chip of from the treasure eh?Well i want to know the real treasure.where is it. *Necklace Storeman:Wow.Great dream you have boy.Unless you're king or from the royal family you get to see it.No commeners could even see let alone know the place.hahahahaha. *Nova Blade:well when Dra.... Goshan a revolutionary army who was keeping an eye on Nova Blade cover his mouth.''Goshan a bald guy wearing a cape like hood and red pants with greek-sandals *Goshan:Oi son.what are you thinking?That kind of dream would only kill you.Sorry about my son Mr.He like saying silly things *Storman:Well we as commoner.We can only dream.Let him be. ''As they move away from the shop. *Goshan:You shouldn't say anything about our mission.This is a discreet mission.Understand. On the other side of the market. Herkun and Yuri on their bicycle just arrive. Page 5. Herkun and Yuri parked their bicycle at the rack. Herkun and Yuri make thier way into a food stall. *''Herkun enters the food stall:Ermm.Red bean Dim Sum.What do you want?Yuri? 'He turns around to see that Yuri wasn't following him.' *Herkun:Yuri Yuri. 'Herkun heard his younger brother screaming at someone outside of the food stall.' *???:I saw it first.It should be mine. *Yuri:Well iam the Prince it should be mine. *???:Well iam the Prince in my house so it should be mine.Plus i saw it first. 'Herkun rushes outside to find Yuri and Nova Blade bickering about Glowing's Island jumbo hotdogs.' *Herkun:YURI!!!give that boy his hotdog back. Page 6. 'Herkun standing in between Yuri and Nova Blade.' *Herkun:We can ask our maid to make for us one later. 'Yuri got not choice but to hand Nova the hotdog.' 'Nova grab it and throw it back at Yuri's face.He also lands a punch to Yuri.' *Nova Blade:If you giving me cause you pity me.Well i don't want it.From Tommorow should know who the hell iam. *Herkun:You're looking for trouble boy! *Herkun:Royal style:Sai giri! 'Nova Blade lean to his left and dodge the attack.Smirk on his face.' 'Nova Blade took out one of his sword and tries to slice Herkun but Herkun parry it.' 'Nova Blade:Wrong move stupid Face' Page 7 'Nova Blade and Herkun,Slicing and parrying each others move.' *Nova Blade:you're pretty weak for someone older than me. *Herkun:Don't get cocky boy.Rapida Rebanar! 'Nova Blade block the fast,dash and strike Herkun's move.' *NOva Blade:That was too easy.Hika Hika Dark:SLASH!!! The slice is bright and hot. But is was stop by Goshan and one of stars kingdom army general when it was about to hit Herkun.It was deflected and the slice was ricochet off to the sky.'' *Herkun:A devil fruit user! Goshan quickly got to Nova Blade and slapped him. *Goshan:How many times must i tell you!!! *Nova almost shed his tears:bu..b..buuutttt Page 8 Goshan went to the General. They both apologise to each other and the rest of the villager in the market. *Goshan and The General:Come here!You guys have humilated me. They both apologise again.The Genaral and Goshan. They bring nova and the princes back to their camp and castle respectively. *Nova shouted:Let's meet here again.We can fight again.this time around no distraction and no interference. *Goshan hit Nova on the head:Shut it will you! *Herkun:Bring it on!but not here let's fight there on that hill.!! *General piggybacking Yuri.:You shut up or i punch you!which will send you towards the castle. Page 9 As the sun set Dragon came back to the ship. *Dragon:I heard the prince got into a fight with a boy at the market.I wasn't you is it?Nova Blade??? Nova Blade sleeping soundly.Ivankov and Inazuma watching him as he sleeps. *Dragon:We'll be staying here for a while.The king will think about it.And he will answer us in about a months.So guys be prepare to blend in with the villager.Marines loves to come to this island.They got some kinda connection.So please.Don't get caught.You two.Please take care of this wild thing. Dragon then walk out from the room. Page 10 Nova Blade and Herkun meet the next day.As they promise they will fight again.On top of a hill.The match seems endlessly.It finally stop when both of them fainted.But right before they faint.They vow to meet each other to fight but this time it will stop till the sun sets.If it still without a winner they continue on the next day.As they fainted. Goshan and the Genaral bring them back to their own home. Their fight continue on.Daily.with Goshan and General watching from a far. The fight end for that day.As they walking back home. *Nova Blade:EARGHH!!WHy can't i beat him.Goshan? *Goshan:Well,he's just simply on par with you. *Herkun:Why can't i beat him?General?? *General:cause you're not fighting hard enough? Page 11. They now fight everyday.and almost a month with the score still stands at a tie 0-0.No wins for each of their rematch. On their last fight.This time General and Goshan wasn't there *''Herkun all ready:I guess this is our last match considering you guys will know the news sooner or later! *Nova Blade:You know my allegiance after all.Well i think this will be the last of you!YAMA-GIRI!!! *Herkun block Nova Blades attack and counter with his own:It's almost seems like yesterday.Giant!Large Swing arm!. 'Herkun grew his arm muscles slightly bigger and swing his sword to give a devastating air projectile.' *Nova dodge by jumping up towards the sky.:That's whear you're wrong. *As he lands on the ground he ran at high speed:HIka Hika Dark DIABLO!!!! 'He straighten up his body and deliver a huge air slash that is combine with the Hikaeon Particles.' *Herkun tries to counter it:EL San!WINDUU!! Page 12 'An air slash that comes with strong winds that clashes with Nova's Diablo's move.It sends both flying away.As Nova Blade recovers and gets up.' *Nova Blade:What the hell? 'He see from a far a Fleet of Marines on the way down the island.' *Nova Blade:I know what this is all about.You knew this will happen.You guys are never thinking about it.You guys were always going to call in the Marines.Thats it right??Well yeah.Come to realise.You make me fight far away here.So i got no time to get there.As the battles ends.With so much casualties you would make me part of you right?Since iam strong and everything.Can't belive it.IAm starting to like you as person as a great swordsman at a young age.I never felt alone for a while now.You are teaching me to respect others but this is what you've been doing. 'Nova Blade all angry and charge up.He transform to his devil fruit simultaneously.' *Nova Blade:EARHGGHGHGH Hika Hika:TSUNAMI!!!!!EARGHHHH! 'As he releases the sun wave.He quickly moves towards his campsite.' *Nova:I should have not watse my time HERE! Page 13 'Herkun seems shock and couldn't move a muscle. The Sun wave is growing and coming closer to Herkun. Herkun finally snaps out and come to realise that a sun wave is about to burn him.' *Herkun:DON'T YOU BLAME ME LIKE EVERYONE!!!ELSE!!!!!!' ''' Without knowing it he release the Haoshoku Haki With all the haki it splits the wave in to which Herkun jumps inbetween and avoided the wave. He skips and give chase to Nova Blade. Page 14 Herkun running. *Herkun:Well this is the reason why i hate myself.I hate for being number 2! *The castle.On the balcony. *Yuri:Father father!I thought you said not to call big brother Dastar? *King Toil carrying some weights:Yup i didn't.Why did you saw him? *Yuri Pointing towards the sea:There.It seems that he bring his friends along.There like 10 ships?Do we have another celebration like last time?Did he get promoted again? King Toil put the weights down and take a look at the sea. *King Toil:I wasnt't inform.Eh??Yuri where is your other brother? *Yuri:I don't know father? *King Toil bring Yuri into his room:You hide here.There a passage under the bed.Run!IF there's a war.Stand here by this window.You could see everthing happening at the main plaza!Understand? YUri nods and King Toil walk away from the room. Page 15 King Toil he walking towards the main plaza at the center of their town with his armies out of sudden Dragon stops him. *Dragon:What is the meaning of this?Isn't it supposed to solve in peaceful manner? *King Toil:Iam not sure myself.Iam looking for my brother Prince Nezam. Suddenly noise can be heard from a far.People shouting and building collapsing. *Townman1:Your Highness.A boy is running wild!He has a powerful DF and no one is able to stop him. *Dragon whisper to himself:NOVA!! Dragon flee from King Toil and his man. *Townman2:And what is this?Revolution is coming that the boy is shouting about.Are we being raid?Is that why the marines came? Page 16 Nova Blade seen fighting with a few Stars Kingdom Armymen *NOva Blade:non of you shall stop me!!:Hika Hika:FIVE FINGER CANNON! The destruction of Nova Blade seems chaotic.People are running around with building set ablaze. Stars Kingdom Armies are confuse in what to do first.They're helping the people to flee,stop the fire or fight with Nova Blade. *Herkun running towards Nova Blade:STOP!!!IT!!!NOVA!!!!! *Nova Blade burning in anger:TRY ME! Page 17 Herkun and Nova blade in a stare down. *Herkun tries to explain:Seriously!No point!I didn't know that Marines are coming.Plus my elder brother is a Marine.He always come here.I just thought if we battle and it still stands as a tie.I would want to ask you to join me travel the seas!Be an explorer or maybe even a pirate!You Nova Blade.... *Nova interupts:Shut up!I don't want any explanation.It's not gonna be fun and games anymore.You and this country shall crumble in my hands.I shall execute you!HIKA HIKA!!!! *Herkun:BRING IT ON!! Herkun and Nova jumps and about to clash with each other. Category:Stories